


Marry You

by blueverse



Series: Star Trek x Reader [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bruno Mars - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Marry You, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Songfic, Star Trek - Freeform, pavel chekov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueverse/pseuds/blueverse
Summary: "Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you."Pavel Chekov x Female!Reader SongficMarry You by Bruno MarsThis one-shot was written for and posted at an old Tumblr blog of mine several years ago.





	Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently posting some of my old one-shots that I have magically found on my old Evernote account. They are not good but I hope they at least entertain some of you.
> 
> You can find me on [the Unofficial AO3 Discord](https://discord.gg/3CXj7Vt)!

_ **It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.** _

Giggles erupted in the silent night as two young ensigns walked through the streets drunkenly. They had graduated, something to celebrate.

It was a bitter happiness, knowing that they would probably be assigned to different ships.

_ **Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.** _

_"What are you doing Pavel?” you laughed as he managed to steal another one of your freshly made cookies._

_It was one of your lazy Sundays, the two of you just hanging out. All your worries seemed so far away._

_ **Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go. No one will know. Oh, come on, girl.** _

You managed to throw yourselves on some bench in some park at some point. Breathless because of all the laughter that left your lips.

The night was cold but you couldn’t feel it. It was silent, peaceful and you had eachother. Just like how you two liked it.

"Somezing's on your mind." Pavel said as he lowered his head on your lap out of habit. Your hand automatically went to his soft locks.

_ **Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow. Shots of patron and it's on, girl.** _

_You placed the empty plates on the coffee table as Pavel lowered his head to your lap. The movie that played on the TV was long forgotten when you started petting his hair._

_”You know that our finals start tomorrow, right?” you asked, a small smile present on your face._

_His eyes closed, Pavel replied with a smile of his own. “To be honest [Y/N], I couldn’t care less at ze moment._

_ **Don't say no, no, no, no-no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah. And we'll go, go, go, go-go. If you're ready, like I'm ready.** _

“It’s nothing.” you answered. He didn’t buy it. He knew exactly what occupied your mind. He shifted his body so he was laying on his back, his eyes piercing through you.

“We could be togezer, always. If you want to.” he giggled and his right hand lifted to touch your cheek.

_ **'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.** _

_You’ve been sitting there for what seemed like forever. You closed your eyes and sighed, feeling at peace. Your hand kept wandering the young man’s hair. “Wish we could always be like this...” words left your lips before you could stop it. “...and forget everything else.”_

_”We could.” his voice made you pull your hand back from his hair. He was looking straight at you, with an unreadable expression._

_His voice made you jump and you pulled your hand back. He was looking at you now with a boyish grin on his face. “We could. Forever and always.”_

_ **Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.** _

“Really?” you giggled back and leaned in to touch your noses. “And how are we gonna do that?”

It was a bold move for the young man. But he closed the gap between you and your lips touched for a second. Then he leaned his forehead against yours.

“Marry me.”

_ **Oh, it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.** _

_“Forever and always?” a shy smile graced your lips._

Shock went through your spine but your mind was too hazed to process it. So instead you laughed.

“Thought you would ask me to be your girlfriend first.”

“No. Marry me.”

_”Yes. Forever and always.”_

_ **Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.** _

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [the Unofficial AO3 Discord](https://discord.gg/3CXj7Vt)!


End file.
